cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Plan". Plot (At night in the suburbs) *Gary: Okay everyone, lights out! *Rookie: Are you sure we have to go to bed? *Gary: Yes. We need to sleep now. We were outside for the whole day. Tomorrow it will be the brand new day. *Rookie: Okay. Man, i feel tired like a sloth. *Aunt Arctic: Rookie, go home. I don't want you wandering around. *Rookie: Fine. Back to my house. *fly to his house* *Gary: Do we have sewers underground? *Aunt Arctic: Don't worry about it. These crocodiles won't recognize us when we're here. *Gary: Man, they do creep me out, even in the wildlife. *Aunt Arctic: We discuss more in the morning. Right now, go home and sleep. *Gary: Okay. I'll be in touch tomorrow with the Jet Pack Guy. *Aunt Arctic: Now i need to check on the map on where that polar bear is. (At Roofhowse's house, the gang is sharing two rooms together. Roofhowse, Blizzard and Sydmull are sleeping in one room and Jangrah and Lorna are sleeping in one room together. At Roofhowse' room.) *Roofhowse: Man, i wonder when we are going to get out and meet the animals? *Blizzard: We just met the dogs and the beavers. *Sydmull: Maybe these beavers are moles or squirrels. *Roofhowse: They are beavers. *Sydmull: They forgot about Goober. I can't believe it. *Roofhowse: Let's all take a rest now. Man, i'm tired. *Blizzard: Goodnight boys. *Roofhowse: Goodnight everyone. *Sydmull: Sweet dreams. (At Jangrah's room) *Jangrah: Tomorrow we will go out and greet many people alike. *Lorna: Don't you think it's a good idea to bring Bambadee along? *Jangrah: I think yes. He can come too if he wants. Right now, he's dating Dot in the process. *Lorna: Ooh, are they going to get married and have kids? *Jangrah: What? No. Not all dates are sucessful. They have to break up sometimes and find new lovers on their own. This is what life is. Even for high school students. *Lorna: Collage students? *Jangrah: Nah, just go to bed. *Lorna: Okay. Goodnight Jangrah *Jangrah: Goodnight. (At Rockhopper's house in the bed room) *Rockhopper: Tomorrow, we will travel in the seas. *Leedah: Early to catch the water. Let's hope we find treasure during our sea quest. *Rockhopper: And we will be able to find that Dogbeard. Goodnight Leedah. *Leedah: Goodnight captain. (At Bambadee and Dot's house in the living room) *Bambadee: Man, is it time to go to bed? *Dot: Yeah. I think we should sleep together. *Bambadee: But we're not married yet. I never sleep with someone before in my life. *Dot: Oh yes you do. You slept with me once ever since we started dating. *Bambadee: I shouldn't have date with Cadence in the first place. *Dot: Are you scared of tomboys? *Bambadee: No. Tomorrow it will be a great day and you and me are going out to explore the nice beautiful town. *Dot: I can't. Aunt Arctic need me to check on the whole world if Herbert is up to something bad. Now Goober's world is in danger when Herbert is around. First Mumble's world and now Goober's world. *Bambadee: Who cares about that dancing penguin anyways? He live right at Penguin-Land where his singing dancing friends are. *Dot: We're from Antarctica but it doesn't connect to our dimension where the real world's at. *Bambadee: So you're not coming along with Roofhowse and his buddies? *Dot: No. I'm really gonna miss you when you go out with Roofhowse. I can't keep an eye on you everytime you make a mistake. *Bambadee: I promise to not make anymore mistakes. I wanna to be a normal guy like Roofhowse and Jangrah. I know i can treat you better. *Dot: What? *Bambadee: I can learn how to treat you as a better person like RodgerRodger, DanielD, Roofhowse, Sydmull, Rockhopper and even Gary except when he make his failed inventions. *Dot: How so? *Bambadee: Now we are going to listen to music. *turn on the radio* *Dot: Wow, i didn't know we have a radio where we can listen to music. *Bambadee: Ooh, now it's a good one from 2016. *sings* I won't lie to you I know it's just not right for you And you can tell me if I'm off But I see it on your face When you say that he's the one that you want And you're spending all your time In this wrong situation And anytime you want it to stop I know I can treat you better Than he can *he move on the wall and turn back to Dot* And any girl like you deserves a gentleman Tell me why are we wasting time On all your wasted cryin' When you should be with me instead I know I can treat you better Better than he can! *Dot: I'll stop time for you The second you say you'd like me to I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing Baby, just to wake up with you Would be everything I need and this could be so different Tell me what you want to do Cause I know I can treat you better'' Than he can And any girl like you deserves a gentleman Tell me why are we wasting time ''On all your wasted cryin When you should be with me instead I know I can treat you better Better than he can! *Bambadee: Better than he can! *Dot: Give me a sign Take my fin, we'll be fine Promise I won't let you down *Bambadee: Just know that you don't Have to do this alone Promise I'll never let you down *Dot: Cause I know I can treat you better'' Than you can And any girl like you deserves a gentleman Tell me why are we wasting time ''On all your wasted cryin When you should be with me instead I know I can treat you better *Bambadee: Better than he can! *Dot: Better than he can! *Bambadee: Better than he can! *Dot: That was fun. *Bambadee: I am the best singer of all of Club Penguin! *Dot: We should be the next Cadence and Franky. *Bambadee: Are you sure about this? We can start a music career on our own. We're about to rock and roll in the suburbs. *Dot: Let's make a few plans before bed time. *Bambadee: Okie dokie my love. (At Alex's house, Alex is on facetime with his friends on the computer) *Alex: Heya everyone, are you all online? *Sparky: Yes we are. *Stoogles: Sure thing. *Nibbles: Did you guys watch the news today? A new suburbs is open close to our neighborhood and it's inhabited by penguins. *Alex: Penguins? Oh yeah, i saw the news eariler. *Salley: I wonder who these strangers are. *Alex: Strangers? There's no need to call these birds strangers. *Roberta: Oh yeah, what a stranger anyways? *Sparky: It's a person that we don't know. *Molly: Do you think Dex could come to Earth and kill those penguins around? *Alex: What? No. He can't do that. He's busy dealing with the planetary threats from the galaxy. *Cowabelle: Why not meet them tomorrow. It's a good idea. *Sparky: I'm about to stream some webcam right now. *Alex: What? *Plumpy: *in Nibbles' room* Nibbles, time to sleep. *Nibbles: Guys, we need to stop the conversation for now. My sister is telling me to sleep. *Stoogles: Time for bed. We can't stay up late anymore. *Alex: Goodnight everyone. Tomorrow it will be a big day for all of us. *Salley: Sweet dreams. *Alex: I'm signing off now. (In the forest with Herbert, Klutzy and Queen Vexa) *Herbert: Where are the stupid penguins?! I cannot find them anywhere! *Queen Vexa: They don't usually live in forests. *Herbert: But they live on the ice. Not on grass. *Queen Vexa: Ugh. You don't get it mister. *Herbert: Can we find a place to sleep? *Queen Vexa: How about that cave? Common sense. *Herbert: Let's go. *enter the cave with Queen Vexa* *Queen Vexa: This could be our sleeping spot. Since your a bear, bear alway sleep in caves. *Herbert: Not all bears. They sleep outside. *Queen Vexa: How about we sleep together with your pet crab? *Herbert: Sure. Make the beds. *Queen Vexa: Hocus Pocus! *wish three beds* *Herbert: Ah ha. *Queen Vexa: *transform into a sleeping person with pajamas* Go to sleep my polar bear. Tomorrow we rule the world. *Herbert: *go to the bed and yawns* Man, what a long day. *Klutzy: *go to the bed and sleeps* *Herbert: Klutzy? He's sleeping. *Queen Vexa: Leave him along. He need some time to rest. Let's sleep for now. *sleep* *Herbert: Goodnight. Sweet nightmares. *sleep* (The next day at Alex's house in Alex's bedroom) *Alex: *yawns* Good morning world. Time to start the day. (At the living room) *Alex's mom: What's for breakfast? *Alex's dad: Today we are making scrambled eggs with bacon and spinach. *Alex's mom: Spinach sounds tasty. *Alex: Good morning guys. *Alex's dad: Good morning son. Didn't see you like a cave in the lion's den. *Alex: The den is a cave for lions dad. You know what Animal Planet is. *Alex's mom: Animal Planet is just a nature documentary channel. *Sparky: *knock on the door* Hello? Alex? Are you there? *Alex: It's Sparky, i'll get the door. *open the door to see his friends there* *All: Surprise! *Alex: Hey, you're all here. *Stoogles: We're ready to see the new neighborhood. *Alex: The new neighborhood, yeah. The suburbs. *Nibbles: Everyone live in a suburbs. Like us. *Alex: Our neighborhood is small like a penguins' igloo town. *Molly: Are you ready to go? *Alex: Um? What about breakfast? *Roberta: They're serving food outside. You should come too. *Alex: Okay. Not a problem. I'm coming. *Alex's dad: You're not hungry? *Alex: No dad. I'm fine. *Nibbles: Oh, as a matter of fact, you can't wear pajamas in public, you need to wear a sweater and put on sandals. *Alex: Okay. *put on a sweater* Not a problem. *put his sandals on* *Stoogles: Ooh, now you are a girl. *Alex: What? No. I'm not a girl. *Cowabelle: Ha ha. Very funny. *Salley: Now you're ready. *Alex: Bye mom and dad. *Alex's mom: See you later. *Alex's dad: Have fun. *Sparky: Let's go buddy. *Alex: Right on and to the suburbs. *Nibbles: I hope these penguins are friendly. (At Bambadee's house in the bedroom) *Bambadee: *yawns* Good morning Dot. *Dot: Ah, what a nice rest. *Bambadee: We're still here and no one has gotten hurt yet, right? *Dot: I bet everyone's safe in their backup homes. *Bambadee: But we didn't even buy them for rent. *Dot: Of course not. *Bambadee: Wanna go grab breakfast? *Dot: Oh sure, not a problem. (At Rockhopper's house in the bedroom) *Rockhopper: Good morning matey. Time for adventure. *Leedah: But we didn't start exploring the whole world yet with everyone. *Rockhopper: That doesn't matter. We can go out while we can. Gary will watch the people over to prevent Herbert from coming over. *Leedah: Fine. I'll get dressed. (At Franky's house) *Franky: Alright boys, what is the first step today? *Stompin' Bob: Rock and roll? *Franky: Perfect. We can make everyone cheer up that we're ready to go like a business man. *G Billy: This is going to be a blast. *Petey K: Where should we be heading boss? *Franky: To the garage. (At the garage) *Stompin' Bob: Are you sure that this place has cockroaches? *Franky: No. It was just built from yesterday. No bug has crawl into the house. *Petey K: *open the garage door* Alright, now we got some fresh air on the way. *G Billy: Get over here, we're ready to perform. *Petey K: Okay, let's do this. *Franky: Let's perform. (Franky and the Penguin Band begin to perform their music as they walked to walk outside) *Franky: Rockin' the Suburbs, everyone. *G Billy: Join in! *Bernie: Is that the Penguin Band? *Iggy: It's time, let's join them everyone. *Suneroo: The Penguin Band! *Smuelly: Rock and roll penguins. *Franky: Let me tell y'all what it's like, Being male, middle-class and yellow. It's a bird, if you don't believe, listen up to my new CD. *Stompin' Bob: I got stuff running thought my brain, It's so intense that I can't explain. All alone in my red-boy pain, Shake your booty while the band complains. *Franky: I'm rockin' the suburbs, just like Cody Maverick did, I'm rockin' the suburbs, except that he was talented. I'm rockin' the suburbs, I take the checks and face the facts, That some producer with computers fixes all my awful tracks. (Roofhowse and the gang went outside to see the Penguin Band performing on the streets) *Roofhowse: Is that the Penguin Band? *Jangrah: It's them, let's go check it out. *Blizzard: Okie dokie. *G Billy: I'm pissed off, but I'm too polite, When people break in the Coffee Shop's line. Mom and Dad you made me so uptight, I'm gonna cuss on the mic tonight. I don't know how much I can take, Boy, give me something I can break. *Franky: I'm rockin' the suburbs, just like Captain Zidgel did, I'm rockin' the suburbs, except that they were talented. I'm rockin' the suburbs, I take the cheques and face the facts, That some producer with computers fixes all my awful tracks. (The Tourdude is touring the penguins on the streets by the time the Penguin Band show up with a bunch of penguins) *Tourdude: Good morning everyone, look like the sun is shining on a nice morning day. Oh wow, look like the Penguin Band are performing on a good start for everyone. Let's join them, shall we? *Franky: In a haze these days, I pull up to the stop light, I can feel that something's not right. I can feel that someone's blasting me with hate, And bass, sending dirty vibes my way. Cause my Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandad, Made someone's Great, Great, Great, Great Grandaddies guards. It wasn't my idea. *G Billy: It wasn't my idea. *Stompin' Bob: Never was my idea. *Petey K: I just drove to the store for some pizza and pasta. *Franky: Y'all don't know what it's like, being male, middle-class and yellow. *Stompin' Bob: Y'all don't know what it's like, being male, middle-class and red. *G Billy: It gets me real pissed off, it makes me want to say, It gets me real pissed off and it makes me want to say, *Petey K: It gets me real pissed off and it makes me want to say, GOSH! *Franky: Rockin' the suburbs, just like Chilly Willy did, I'm rockin' the suburbs, Except that he was talented, I'm rockin' the suburbs. I take the checks and face the facts, That some producer with computers fixes all my awful tracks. *Cadence: *join in and sing* These days, yeah-yeah, I'm rockin' the suburbs, Yeah-yeah, I'm rockin' the suburbs, yeah-yeah. You'd better look out, because I'm gonna say gosh *Franky: Cadence it's you. *Cadence: Good morning babe, ready to start the day in a new world. *Stompin' Bob: We're rocking and rolling all day. *Sydmull: Yeah, i cannot stand being alone like a cat! *Lorna: Just like a strip club. *Jangrah: Don't say that. *Lorna: Sorry. More like a bar. *Jangrah: Ugh. You know that we're here to hide, not to rock and roll like a jackrabbit. *Franky: Come on, chill out and show some moves to the men. *Jangrah: I'll check the island than dancing with a bunch of afro people. *Roofhowse: She's just being Jangrah. *Franky: Well, that what life is my friend. (Back at the forest, Herbert and Queen Vexa wake up from the cave) *Herbert: What a night. *Queen Vexa: Good morning my henchman, ready to start the day? *Herbert: Sure. *push Klutzy* Klutzy, wake up! *Klutzy: *wake up* *Herbert: That's more like it. *Queen Vexa: Alright, now let's go find some penguins to kill. *Herbert: If we kill all the penguins, we will kill all the animals in this world and destroy the universe. *Queen Vexa: That's more like it. Let's keep looking for penguins to hunt down. *Herbert: Not my problem. *hold the gun* I have the gun right into my hands. Let's shoot some animals right now. *Queen Vexa: At last, we will go after that Crown of Wonder from the Curio Shop. *Herbert: Curio Shop? *Queen Vexa: It's the store the dog works at. I will find him and steal the Crown of Wonder. *Herbert: What does the crown do? *Queen Vexa: It has little tiny diamonds on the size of the crown like a Infinity Gauntlet in another dimension. That crown will be ours. (Meanwhile in space, three squid-like one-eyed aliens are walking into the moon-like planet, checking on the shiny crystal and holding it with their legs. A animal-like spaceship came to shoot on the aliens as the aliens run for their lifes. A orange spaceship came to shoot on the spaceship and many spaceships came to shoot on the orange spaceship.) *Lion Spaceman: You will never win you Lunar Lugbotz. (A group of Lunar Lugbotz came to shoot on the lion spaceman's spaceship as he shoot on more Lunar Lugbotz ships) *Lion Spaceman: Take that alien robots! (A Lunar Lugbotz shoot on the spaceship and starting to crash towards outer space) *Lion Spaceman: No! Impossible! This is a crash landing. I must find safety in Kinzville. *Lunar Lugbotz #1: Ha ha ha ha ha. We got him. *Lunar Lugbotz #2: Let's find some planets to destroy while we're looking for treasure. (Back on Earth at the neighborhood, Rockhopper and Leedah came out of the house) *Rockhopper: Alright, let's go check out what the penguins are up to. *Leedah: Okay. *Cake: Good morning Captain Rockhopper. *Rockhopper: Good morning Cake Penguins. *Awesome: This is going to be an awesome day. *Rockhopper: Well mateys, i'm trying to look for the dog captain named Dogbeard. Do you know where Dogbeard is? *Cake: Dogbeard? *Awesome: I don't know anyone named Dogbeard. *Rockhopper: *facepalm* Ugh, you don't know. Never mind, let me find me friend Roofhowse. *Leedah: We're trying to look for the dog pirate Goober told us yesterday. *Cake and Awesome: Ooh. Goober. (Back at Bambadee and Dot's house in the living room) *Bambadee: *cook the eggs* This is going to be a great meal. *Dot: How the eggs? *Bambadee: Pretty good. Oh, can you toast some bread in the toaster? *Dot: Oh sure, not a problem. *toast the bread in the toaster* *Bambadee: *add salt on the eggs* A little zap on salt. *Dot: This smell good. *Bambadee: Breakfast will rock and roll. Easy on a sunday morning. *Dot: Do you think the whole group will meet a bunch of animals? *Bambadee: I think so. We met three dogs yesterday and two twin beavers. I wonder what's in the outside of the world. *Dot: Out there, there's a lot of people to meet. We communicate in a community together. But you and me are sticking together in love. *Bambadee: I thought i was going to hang out with Roofhowse's friends. Aren't you coming along? *Dot: I have EPF work with Aunt Arctic. Send me some photos on the trip. *Bambadee: I will my love. I promise to send some memories with you like a yearbook in the Coffee Shop. (Back with the Kinz Crew, they make it on their way to the new neighborhood) *Alex: Is it me or this is a penguin-only suburb place? *Sparky: It's not just for penguins. Everyone can come into the suburbs. *Molly: How do we open this gate? *Nibbles: I don't know. It might has a key to open this thing up. *Stoogles: I don't have arms or feathers. Look like i'm a flightless bird after all. *Cowabelle: *open the gate* It's open. Don't you get it. *Alex: It is open. Let's go in. *Sparky: Wait for us. *Nibbles: Does these boys know how to stay in a group of friends? (With the penguin group) *Tourguide: Penguin Band, i am so proud of your song. Can i have your autograph? *Franky: Oh sure thing. Not a problem. *sign his signature in Tourdude's notebook* *Tourdude: Oh thank you. This is a fan's dream come true. *Roofhowse: Guys, we are having two strangers coming to our land. *Cadence: Stay in cover, it must be Herbert P. Bear coming in. *Jangrah: Wait, that's not Herbert P. Bear. It's a tiger and a cow. *Alex: Hi guys, is this the new suburbs? *Franky: Oh yes. You just came to the right place. *Roofhowse: I'm Roofhowse by the way. *Sparky: Whoa, there's a lot of colorful penguins there. *Jangrah: I'm Jangrah, the president of the "Igloo Owners Association". *Alex: Where are the igloos? *Jangrah: This is not Antarctica. But in your world, you have square-shaped houses. *Sparky: But this is a all-animal world. You guys are free to come into Kinzville Town. *Lorna: Kinzville Town? *Sydmull: I think Bambadee should come too. We alway get excited about his adventures. *Nibbles: Excuse me? What is this place and are you guys suppose to be outside? *Stompin' Bob: Hey, listen, we don't own the place and we're guests around the suburbs. *Alex: How did you guys get in here? *Stoogles: We were looking all over for you. *Salley: This place is like a maze. *Sparky: And tell me who is that Bambadee guy is? *Roofhowse: I'll show you. Follow me. (Back at Bambadee and Dot's house, breakfast is served on the table and Bambadee and Dot started to eat their breakfast) *Bambadee: These eggs taste good. Whoever brought these is a genius. *Dot: Bamy, these eggs are brought from the store. *Bambadee: What? *Dot: The chickens pop the eggs out and the farmers grab the eggs to sell them to the store. *Bambadee: Oh, those aren't made then. They come from the mommies. *Dot: I cannot wait to be a mommy. One day, we will have a kid and he or she will be the protector of Club Penguin Island. *Bambadee: I be she or he can be the sucessor of me. *Dot: Never ever tasted a french stick in my life. *Bambadee: Those are french toast. *Dot: As sticks? *Bambadee: Yes. They do that most often. *Dot: What have gotten into you? *Bambadee: Well? The new day starts and look like everyone is going out to explore the world. This isn't a bad idea after all. *Dot: Not bad for a universe. *Bambadee: I'm just getting started my friend. *Roofhowse: *knock on the door outside* Hey! *Bambadee: Roofhowse? *open the door* Oh, it's you. *Roofhowse: Bambadee, we have a few strangers you like to meet. *Bambadee: Strangers? *Dot: Why would you ever invite a stranger over? *Roofhowse: No. They just want to meet you. Come outside. *Bambadee: Let's go then. *Alex: Hey there, by the way, i'm Alex Tiger. *Sparky: I'm Sparky Fact. *Molly: I'm Molly Pig. *Salley: I'm Salley Cat. *Stoogles: I'm Stoogles Googles. *Bamabadee: Where are your fins? *Stoogles: I don't have any fins or wings. I'm a flightless bird. *Nibbles: I'm Nibbles Hippo. *Cowabelle: I'm Cowabelle Cow. *Roberta: And i'm Roberta Rabbit. *Bambadee: Nice to meet you eight. *Dot: So you're all different animals, right? *Alex: Yes we are, you said it penguin girl. *Sydmull: Are you ready to go Bambadee? *Bambadee: Yes we are. *Blizzard: Hey, look like you decided to come. *Sensei: Wait a minute, the world out there could be dangerous with a bunch of predators. *Bambadee: Sensei? *Roofhowse: How did you find us there? *Sensei: I was sensing the entire universe myself. One has aliens, one has a polar bear and a evil sorceress and one has a crew of pirates. *Alex: You sense the whole universe apart? What if there's sea monsters in the water? *Sensei: I didn't say anything about sea monsters you tiger. *Alex: Yep, i'm a tiger by the way. *Sparky: I thought cats and dogs don't get along together. *Aunt Arctic: Are you guys going out somewhere? *Bambadee: Well, um? *Jet Pack Guy: We are free to go. Anyone can walk into the town anytime they want. Dot, you're staying with us. *Dot: Look like they're right. *Alpha: We wanted you to come and spy on Herbert P. Bear. He may be causing trouble all over the world. What if he find us there and we have all the evacuate. *Bambadee: Evacuating isn't the problem. We don't have to run anymore like it's the end of the world. *Stoogles: Of course we do. You know when the hurricane comes and everyone have to leave to survive. *Delta: For now on EPF agents, we will watch over the place to check on Herbert's schemes. *Alpha: Look like we're on it. *Rookie: Oh boy, i'm going to make a list on what this world is all about. *Jet Pack Guy: Rookie, this is not a field trip. This is a evacuation hiding spot for us. *Rookie: Then why did we leave in the first place? *Aunt Arctic: When Goober open the portal, we got in until Herbert finds out. *Rookie: Well this is all Herbert's fault then. *Bambadee: Guys, we can't have you guys talking all day standing here and doing nothing. We need to have impact and go out somewhere. *Rockhopper: Oh yeah, the captain is right. *Bambadee: Rockhopper? *Rockhopper: Ho ho ho. How did i not see you there? *Leedah: We all wanted to say hi and that's all. *Bambadee: Wow. Very interesting. *Sparky: Awkward. *Jangrah: Okay, are we all set? *Bambadee: Yes. The course is all clear. *Franky: You said it blue rockstar. *Bambadee: Alright, look like the plan has worked great. *Nibbles: So are we going on a team or something? *Bambadee: We're a gang of teenagers together and we're going to find someone in order to stop Herbert from destroying both of our worlds. *Alex: Why would Herbert destroy both of our worlds? *Lorna: Cause he's the bad guy. He already taken over the island once back in 2012. *Roofhowse: Oh boy, i wasn't there at that time. *Stoogles: Look like we're all set. *Dot: Goodbye Bambadee. *Bambadee: Wait, we didn't eat breakfast. *Alex: Ugh. Another break time. *Sparky: What are we gonna do? *Cadence: Hey Tourdude, go tour these animals a look at the suburbs. *Tourdude: Yes Cadence, i'm going to teach these guys a lesson. *Roofhowse: Finish your breakfast and come back to us. *Bambadee: I will Bambadee. *Rockhopper: Argg. Look like i'm off for adventure, right Yarr? *Yarr: Ya. *Leedah: We're ready. *Dot: Thanks a lot. *Rockhopper: You're welcome mateys. *Gary: So you guys are new. Where are your parents? *Alex: Um, we're teenagers. *Gary: Teenagers, i didn't know these guys are teenagers. *Aunt Arctic: They can hang out. Duh. *Gary: Okay my friends, go with the Tourdude for the tour in the suburbs. *Alex: Ok. By the way, what's your name? *Gary: My name is Gary the Gadget Guy. *Alex: Nice to meet you. I'm Alex by the way. *Gary: Okay Alex, the Tourdude will show you what this place is all about. *Tourdude: Follow me. (The Kinz Crew is going on a tour with the Tourdude in the suburbs) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 5) Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 3) Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff